


i got you

by smallbump



Series: On your kitchen counter [6]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 08:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11848215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallbump/pseuds/smallbump





	i got you

From: Vilde  
_ You home? _

Eva texts back a thumbs up, it’s all she has time for before the pasta boils over completely. 

”Fuuuuck!” 

The kitchen’s a _mess._ Her mom has been out of town for the entire week and Eva is running out of pre-cooked meals as well as money to buy take away. So she’s left with pasta and some meatballs she found in the freezer. Only problem is Eva is terrible at cooking, literally terrible. She’s already burned the meatballs and the pasta has boiled over twice. 

She wipes of the stove one more time, and decides the pasta is done. It can be al dente or whatever the fuck it’s called. Sighing loudly to herself, Eva roams the cupboards for the lids to get rid of the water. 

She is also growing more and more frustrated with herself with how incompetent she is in the kitchen. 

The door bell rings and Eva hurries to open, relieved to see Vilde’s smiling face on the other side of the door. 

”Please help me!” Eva begs, after kissing Vilde hello. ”Everything’s a mess!” 

Vilde follows Eva into the kitchen, and clearly cannot help but laugh when she sees the state the kitchen is currently in. The sound of Vilde’s laugh rings nicely in Eva’s ears. 

” _Babe…_ ” 

”I know, I know, I know. I should not cook.” Eva whines. She’s not far from tears at this point. Vilde gestures for her to sit down, and she does as she’s told. After opening one drawer, Vilde finds a colander and rinses off the pasta water. She sets up a plate and brings it to Eva, along with a glass of water and kisses her on top of her head. 

”You eat, I’ll do the dishes.” 

Eva pulls at her arm to bring Vilde close to her again, so she can kiss her thank you a few times.

After that she happily sits at the table, eating her food and watching Vilde clean up the mess Eva caused. It’s good they can both take care of each other like this. Eva helps Vilde when she’s feeling insecure and anxious about life, and Vilde helps Eva whenever she’s incapable of doing the most simplest things. Vilde has already been teaching Eva how to do her laundry and she sits beside her as she makes important phone calls, guiding her through them. 

When she’s finished, she put the plate and everything in the dishwasher. Eva moves to wrap her arms around Vilde’s waist, and hold her tight while they kiss some more. Vilde’s arms fold around Eva’s neck, and her fingers hide in Eva’s thick, red hair, massaging her scalp slightly. It tickles and feels so, so good.  
With a tighter grip around Vilde, Eva lifts her up and pushes her against the counter even more, Vilde drags herself up so she’s sitting on it, legs spreading for Eva to step in between them. 

”How would I survive without you?” Eva asks, her hands stroking the bare skin on Vilde’s legs. Her floral dress revealing more and more, as Eva pushes it up to her waist. She’s locked eyes with Vilde, who simply smiles. ”You wouldn’t.” 

And as Vilde’s fingers trace over the exposed skin between Eva’s shorts and her t-shirt, they lock lips as well, tongues quickly finding each other and Eva breaths in deep into the kiss when Vilde’s hands travel further down her thighs. 


End file.
